like we stop time
by alinaandalion
Summary: Pre-series.  Nate runs into Sophie, and they indulge in their mutual flirtation.  Written for leverage bingo.  Prompt:  Fluff


"Wake up."

Sophie ignored the voice trying to interrupt her dreaming and rolled over.

"Sophie Devereaux, I will drag you out of that bed if I have to. Wake up."

She recognized that voice. Cracking open one eye, she looked at the foot of the bed and grinned lazily at Nathan Ford.

She groaned a little and pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Did you at least have the decency to get room service?"

"That's the first question you have?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

She stretched out her back, suddenly grateful that she had worn an almost sheer camisole to bed. "When you wake me up at this ungodly time, yes."

"It's nine in the morning."

"Exactly. I don't get out of bed before ten as a general rule."

"Ah. Well, I have work to do, and I don't have time to accommodate your schedule." He tugged at the blankets covering her legs.

"I always thought of you as more of a gentleman than that," she said as she smirked, flouncing back against her pillows. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"You don't share any of your trade secrets."

"I guess that means you gave the bell boy a very large tip."

"I didn't think putting on a short skirt and flirting with him would work as well for me as it does for you."

She laughed a little and swung her legs over the side of the bed, pushing her tousled hair out of her face. "I don't know. I wouldn't be able to resist you."

"Because you enjoy humiliating me."

"It's all in good fun." She strode into the bathroom and grabbed the robe hanging on the back of the door; draping it over her shoulders, she tied the belt in a loose knot and leaned against the frame of the bathroom door. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"You don't know?" He slipped his hands into his pockets and sat down on the bed.

"Nathan, you're very annoying when you try to be mysterious," she replied with a frown.

"You just don't like not having the advantage."

"Maybe."

"You decided to stay in the same hotel as me for a reason."

She flashed him a smile and let the robe slip further away from her legs. "I just wanted to be near you."

"I don't think you're even trying." He grinned and leaned back on his elbows.

"Really?" She sauntered over to him; she slid onto the bed next to him, her thigh rubbing against his. "How about now?"

He shifted away from her. "You're after something. I'm assuming it's the Degas painting the museum recently acquired."

"Why that one?"

"You have a soft spot for Degas."

"Have you ever thought that I might just be here to enjoy the city?"

"Your track record suggests otherwise."

"I'm glad to know that you've been paying attention," she murmured with a teasing smile.

"It's hard not to." He ran a hand through his hair and pushed himself upright. "How long are you going to be here?"

"I haven't decided. It all depends."

"On what?"

"Things, circumstances." She waved her hand through the air. "You know how it is."

"Yes, I do." He smiled at her and started for the door. "Do you have plans tonight?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But not tomorrow."

He opened the door and paused. "Don't make any."

She winked saucily at him and grinned. "I won't, darling."

He gave her a small wave and left. She hummed under her breath and lay back on her sheets as she flipped his wallet open and perused the contents, slipping out all his cash and stuffing it under her pillow. A moment later, he walked back in, his hand held out toward her.

"Give it back," he demanded.

She tossed it to him and said, "Oh, you're no fun."

"And my money?"

She huffed but pulled out the bills, throwing them in his general direction. They fluttered through the air, and he lunged after them while she watched with an amused smile.

"Do you have to do this every time?" he asked, giving her an exasperated look as he put the bills back into his wallet.

"Nathan, I'm a thief."

He put his wallet away and nodded his head. "Point taken." He started to leave again, turning his head back just enough to say, "Tomorrow night?"

She nodded and smiled. "Tomorrow night."

She just caught the upward turn on his mouth as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
